


Coming Down From High On The Mountain

by suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I tried to warn you, Liverpepper's Kingdom Hearts Fanverse, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he's the bestest boy, cloud strife deserves happiness, i promised liverpepper a sniping and a sniping i will deliver, liverpepper au, no one will be seated during the cloud shows human emotons besides tired portion of the show, roxas is no help whatsoever, so he gets it, sora is a damn fool, squall is a good husband, two husbands love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings/pseuds/suns_out_sleeps_in_ramblings
Summary: In which Sora is a short but determined fool and Roxas is a good twin and records the fallout. Cloud and Squall are two tired husbands who are not prepared for this in any capacity.





	Coming Down From High On The Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> (I make good on my promises liverbabe   
>  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ )

It had started as a simple get better soon gift to Cloud since his illness had acted up recently, but you wouldn't think that if you saw the kitchen and heard Sora yelling at Roxas to stop recording and help him down from the cabinet. 

For anyone non vertically challenged like Cloud and Squall, the second to last shelf of the pantry was no big deal to reach. But Sora is....well let's just say he would definitely be the first to tell you that height was a social construct made to alienate those under 5'3 from reaching any significant position of power in society, lest they become too powerful for mortals to handle. So anything higher than the 3rd highest shelf was an "obstacle in his path to vertical domination of his own home." But that didn't stop him. Him and Roxas had already nearly managed to set the kitchen on fire twice just trying to figure out the right temperature to bake this thing, so grabbing the sweet cream for the detail of the cake was not about to deter him from showing Cloud how much they all love him.

And dear Roxas, loving twin sibling that he is, took out his phone and recorded his hero's journey like the bards of old. With only a verbal warning of not knocking anything off in his quest, Sora set off.

Shelf by shelf, one hand and foot at a time to balance his weight on the thin boards, he was making real headway and even managed to grab the desired item of the sweet cream for the cake. Until he realized there was a problem.

In his maneuvering of his limbs to reach his prize, he had positioned himself high enough off the ground to make anyone think twice about carelessly descending and that he now had other assorted food items blocking him without causing an even bigger mess than the disaster already occurring.

In other words, Sora got himself stuck on the pantry. And Roxas was having a heyday once he realized that Sora hadn't moved for a solid 10 seconds. Only to hear a barely audible "oh no" before completely losing himself and nearly dying of laughter. 

It was at this point that Sora began to yell for Roxas to drop the phone and help him, which the blonde couldn't answer at first since he began to cough while continuing to laugh and occasionally the joyful snort emitting from the teen intermittently throughout. Sora near cried once he heard Roxas mention that this was payback for the time with his roots and that this was so going to Riku, Kairi, Axel and Namine.

Confused at hearing shouting before 11 am, Squall had left the sanctuary of his bed and trekked towards the source of the noise, only to wish he hadn't.

Kitchen a wreck, Roxas barely even breathing between his giggles and Sora in tears and yelling at his twin to help him down. Saying a quick prayer to whatever god decided to care for his sanity at the moment, Squall moved to do what he did best, fix whatever mess his kids created.

Squall carefully stepped over Roxas making sure not to accidentally punt the blonde in the gut and placed his hands on Sora's waist. Ignoring the tiny surprised squeak from the brunette, Squall quietly instructed Sora on how to get himself down while supporting him before finally plopping him on the ground.

"Either of you two want to tell me what's going on so early?"

"We're baking a cake for Cloud to make him feel better!" A quirked brow and a lazy smile greeted the two teens before Roxas rolled his eyes and adorned a smile of his own.

"Sora decided to not use a chair like a normal person in order to get the cream." Roxas went to check his phone and saved the video to his drive for later editing to show the gang his twin's antics.

"Huh, you guys are too much." Sora whipped his head around before smiling his famous 1000-watt smile and running towards the twin's second guardian, Cloud.

A happy chorus of noises erupted from Sora as he went to hug his guardian soon followed by Roxas and a quick kiss from Squall greeted Cloud on this lovely morning. He had been on the mend from his illness for the few days and could actually reciprocate some of the strength Sora and Roxas put into their own hugs.

"Morning, babe." Squall stated before planting one last kiss on his husband's lips, completely ignoring the teens playful disgruntlement at the affection.

"You're just in time for us to finish your gift, so sit in the living room and wait, okay?" Roxas had stated once he and Sora had separated from them and moved back towards the still destroyed kitchen.

Squall threw a look over his shoulder and nodded towards the boys before taking Cloud by the hand and leading him to the other room. Cloud stole a quick glance at his hand connecting him to Squall, knowing that this was the man he loved and that his two favorite boys in the whole world were working hard to make him something to make him feel better made Cloud feel a thousand emotions all at once that he struggled to hold in a sob, but managed to hide it by the time that Sora and Roxas had delivered his gift.

By no means was their baking skills anything other than novices, and the kitchen certainly needed cleaning from the brief look he managed before being distracted by his family. But none of that mattered now, he had his family here with him, and everything was okay. That was all Cloud needed for now. Cloud briefly glanced at his left ring finger and let a rare, true smile betray the single tear that ran down his pale face.

"Heh, thanks guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
